


Кнопка «Выкл.»

by Lala_Sara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Кнопка «Выкл.»

Джон уже привык просыпаться посреди ночи из-за Шерлока. Если ему вообще удавалось заснуть, ведь после изматывающего марафона «работа и/или расследование», он обычно был настолько уставшим, что просто отрубался, еле успевая донести себя до кровати. Это потом, когда организм уже успевал отдохнуть по минимуму и больше не сопротивлялся настойчивым требованиям его соседа составить ему компанию в инсомнии, доктор послушно просыпался. Если это были кошачьи концерты скрипки великого детектива (и по совместительству реинкарнации Паганини), он тянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и одевал беруши. Если Шерлок появлялся в дверях полностью одетым и будил резким «Дело!», бывший военврач по-военному подчинялся приказу, минута на сборы, без лишних вопросов, не вслушиваясь в обстоятельства этого самого дела, на месте разберемся, но не забывая восхищенно заглядывать в рот Холмсу, потому что если этого не сделать, тот становился раздраженным сверх меры, и перед подвернувшимися Шерлоку под руку скотланд-ярдовцами, свидетелями, а иногда даже преступниками Джону было потом стыдно. Иногда Шерлок будил Джона другими способами. Но редко по другим поводам (Ску-у-учно - Игра Началась). Это был как раз такой редкий случай. Поэтому уставший от вечного недосыпа Джон в первую минуту никак не мог понять, что происходит. Он попытался вскочить, но понял, что Шерлок вошёл к нему в спальню не в полном облачении, а даже без халата и пижамных штанов – в одной застиранной футболке наизнанку, сильно растянутой вниз. «Привычка спать в позе эмбриона, натянув футболку на колени», - автоматически сдедуктировал Джон, но это не помогло ему ответить на вопрос, что происходит, впрочем, не сильно помогало и то, что Шерлок произносил. Ибо от его слов у доктора складывалось впечатление, что кто-то из них двоих был не совсем в себе. И логичней было бы предположить, что он сам. Может, он ещё не совсем проснулся, может, он вообще не проснулся? Джон больно ущипнул себя под одеялом за бок. Способ абсолютно нелогичный, как он должен сработать, по-твоему? - обругал он себя голосом Шерлока, а сам Шерлок тем временем продолжал свой несколько бредовый монолог:  
\- Ты же доктор, Джон, ты же должен знать, где у людей кнопка «Выкл.». Человеческий организм мало чем отличается от любого механизма, он подчиняется законам механики, но так как я не медик, и даже не механик, я никак не могу найти её. Я перепробовал всё, о чем мог подумать, но, видимо, это слишком сложно для дилетанта вроде меня, я должен спросить совета у профессионала. Я никогда не стеснялся спрашивать совета у тебя, поэтому, Джо-о-он, - голос Шерлока из быстрого монотонного бубнежа внезапно превратился в нытье, с так знакомой Джону протяжной гласной, – найди на мне кнопку «Выкл.», пожалуйста, мой мозг никак не хочет останавливаться сам, а если я в ближайшее время не получу порцию быстрого сна, он вовсе откажет. Ты доктор, ты знаешь последствия лучше меня. Я не смогу рабо-о-отать.  
Наконец до Уотсона дошло, что именно происходит. Младший Холмс мается недосыпом. Проглотив злорадную ухмылку, Джон любезно улыбнулся и скрестил пальцы на животе. Отольются-таки кошке мышкины слезки.  
\- Сколько ты уже не спал? – всё-таки как можно более профессиональным голосом спросил доктор.  
\- 72 часа пятнадцать минут плюс-минус две минуты. Вовсе, - развел руками Шерлок и уставился на своего коллегу (в данном случае по несчастью) в ожидании профессионального мнения.  
Джон знал, что Шерлок спал по два-три часа в сутки, исключительно ради той самой фазы быстрого сна, так необходимой для бесперебойной работы драгоценных мозгов великого сыщика. Так же, как он съедал ровно столько калорий, сколько было необходимо организму для того, чтобы поддерживать этот же самый мозг, и ещё чуть-чуть для беготни по крышам, но эту энергию Холмс умел копить как верблюд, иногда экономя в периоды застоя даже на дыхании (ибо дышать – скучно). Пару раз доктору даже приходилось проверять, не впал ли его сосед в летаргию. Отдых же телу давали всё те же периоды полного покоя, в которые Шерлок впадал как в кому, во время Скуки, перемежая их проявлениями бурного негодования по её поводу. Но без отдыха, который давала мозгу фаза быстрого сна, он обойтись не мог.  
\- И ты всё ещё не хочешь спать? – произнес наконец Джон, поняв, что злорадство злорадством, но если он поможет найти у Шерлока «кнопку «Выкл.», возможно, он сможет выключать его когда хочет, может, даже на сколько хочет, и тогда он сам сможет высыпаться, а это было бы великолепно. Нет, всё-таки недосып сказывается на них обоих, понял Уотсон, осознав, какой бред только что подумал. «Кнопка «Выкл.»? Организм Шерлока, может, и вправду иногда напоминал механизм (а что ему ещё оставалось, если с ним соответственно обращались?), но Джон, как доктор, знал, что он всё-таки куда сложней любого механизма. Особенно в том, что касается такого слабо изученного феномена как сон. Кстати не входящего в его компетенцию хирурга.  
\- Я не _не хочу_ спать, Джо-о-он, я не могу заснуть, это две разные вещи. Всё, что помогало заснуть раньше, на сей раз не помогло.  
\- Ты пил снотворное?  
\- Легкое успокаивающее, найденное у миссис Хадсон, новой порцией барбитуратов я после прошлого налета Лестрейда не обзавелся, хотя они перестали помогать уже давно. Но они всё равно не успокаиваются.  
\- Кто? Барбитураты?  
Шерлок покрутил у виска пальцами, как будто закручивал туда лампочку.  
\- Они. Мысли.  
\- С тобой раньше такое случалось?  
\- Да, но что-то помогало. Молоко, успокоительное, барбитураты, я даже пробовал считать овец, пошедших на твои свитера, Джон!  
\- Хм, - ответил Уотсон, пытаясь вспомнить хоть какой-нибудь способ борьбы с бессонницей – немедикаментозный, ибо после «уже не помогающих» барбитуратов... Барбитураты, черт, вот для чего Шерлоку наркотики - барбитураты, по всей видимости, вызывали у Шерлока переход в фазу быстрого сна практически сразу после засыпания, таким образом уменьшая потребность во сне по времени. Хоть загадка Шерлока-наркомана была решена, и не в пользу Лестрейда. Ладно. Сосредоточиться. Сам он мог заснуть в последнее время хоть стоя, поэтому задача поиска способа заснуть была для него новой.  
\- Почему это так неэффективно, почему у меня нет кнопки, нажал на которую – выключился, нажал ещё – включился, - жестикулировал, как обычно, но уже без любимой Джоном грации, консультирующий детектив. - Почему заснуть так сложно? Меня всегда раздражало, что я не могу зафиксировать момент засыпания, - снова перешёл на бубнёж Шерлок, окончательно сдавшись и опустив (в буквальном смысле) руки. Теперь он напоминал привидение на сквозняке, покачиваясь перед кроватью своего друга. – Из-за этого нет возможности самому контролировать процесс. И по той же причине нет безотказного способа. И…  
\- Есть пара способов… - наконец вспомнил доктор. Физические нагрузки или массаж, это так просто, что же он так долго думал. Нет, злорадство давно сдулось, он вообще не умел долго злиться. Неужели его отвлекли длинные, как говорится, «от ушей», как у тех манекенщиц, такие же стройные и… э… гладкие? ноги напротив?  
Шерлок с облегченным вздохом плюхнулся рядом на кровать, не дав Джону решить для себя этот вопрос.  
\- Нажимай, - приказал он.  
\- Что? – эта самая пара способов неожиданно сложилась у Уотсона, как в игре «Алхимия», в один, произведя также где-то упоминавшийся в качестве «снотворного» секс, и Джон не понял, вернее, понял превратно (ведь превратно же?), смысл «приказа» Холмса. Бывший военный в нем как всегда порывался подчиниться, но эротический подтекст смущал. Нажимать что?  
\- Кнопку «Выкл.», Джон, - как всегда ответил на невысказанный вопрос Шерлок. - Выключи мне мозги. Я бы позвал Андерсона, он способен понизить IQ у кого угодно, но и ты сойдешь.  
Внезапный иррациональный приступ ревности к Андерсону застал Джона врасплох. Ревности? К Андерсону? Нет, конечно, ты не хуже Андерсона, Джон, ты ничуть его не умнее, ты можешь усыпить Шерлока сам. Ты глупей и скучней Андерсона, поэтому Шерлок любит тебя больше, чем этого тупого и противного даже по твоим собственным меркам судмедэксперта. Боже, Джон, что за бред…  
\- Я вообще на самом деле шёл сюда за твоим пистолетом, Джон. Я уже думал, что это единственный способ их заткнуть, но вспомнил про тебя.  
Да, Джон, и ты лучше пистолета, вот только вспомнил Шерлок про тебя уже после того, как собрался вышибить себе мозги. Что о многом говорит.  
\- Массаж! - вспомнил Джон наконец, зачем Холмс приземлился на его кровать и сейчас прикасался своей обтянутой футболкой задней частью к его покрывшемуся холодным потом бедру. Даже через одеяло между ними уже происходил активный теплообмен.  
\- Ну вот, я же говорил - отсутствие контроля, сам же себе нормальный массаж не сделаешь, - с самодовольством хмыкнул Шерлок и лег рядом на живот, втиснув Джона в стенку и обняв единственную подушку.  
\- Ещё физические нагрузки, - пискнул Джон, понимая, что всплывшая в мозгу картинка того, как он делает массаж Шерлоку, усевшись на него верхом, никак не должна быть осуществлена, хотя бы потому что вряд ли сработает в нужном качестве. Если, конечно, не перерастет в слитный вариант. Пусть Холмс лучше осуществляет вторую часть, причем в одиночку. Пара приседаний, - уже предвкушал Джон, - и он сможет уснуть. В своей кровати. Один. Без Шерлока. Да, пусть тот тоже попробует, если хочет, решил он, но за последствия в его случае он не ручался - способ ведь не стопроцентный. Как справедливо заметил великий детектив, нет безотказного способа.  
\- Ты не хочешь делать мне массаж? – если бы Джон хуже знал своего соседа, он бы подумал, что тот обиделся. Да, как же…  
\- Я не _не хочу_ его делать, я не умею его делать, это две разные вещи, - отрезал доктор.  
\- Мне всё равно, ты не можешь быть настолько плох, это не так уж и сложно. Начни с головы, это эпицентр. Я верю, что ты сможешь успокоить этот улей, - сотворил Шерлок вращательное движение пальцем над своим затылком, видимо обозначая рой тех самых мыслей, которые никак не хотели успокаиваться.  
Джон не знал, что лучше – попытаться возмутиться, и при этом наверняка застрять, с его-то счастьем, перелезая через Шерлока, а значит оказаться всё в том же не способствовавшем ситуации положении… Или оставаться где есть, с уже полным теплообменом по всей длине их тел, и с перспективой (особенно если массаж сработает) остаться в таком ущемленном положении в собственной кровати на ближайшие четыре-шесть, а то и все восемь часов, пока организм Холмса нагоняет свой минимум.  
\- Давай на твоей кровати, чтобы если сработает… - всё-таки догадался он о третьем варианте.  
Шерлок недовольно проворчал что-то о том, что «видеть он её уже не может», но послушно встал и, спотыкаясь, побрел на выход.  
\- Ты пытался уснуть в своей кровати? - обычно Холмс спал на диване, очевидно, чтобы не заморачиваться постельным бельем.  
\- На диване последние двое суток я не смог. Требовалось сменить обстановку. Но три часа в кровати оказались такими же бесплодными.  
\- Поэтому ты решил попробовать в моей?  
Шерлок согласно буркнул.  
Джон вздохнул, поймал Шерлока за предплечье и повернул обратно.  
\- Если ты заснёшь, я посплю на диване, - сдался он, укладывая своего коллегу обратно. Теперь, по крайней мере, он не был прижат к стенке, и путь к отступлению был свободен.  
\- Кстати, как я узнаю, что ты заснул? – садясь на колени перед кроватью, задумался вслух он.  
\- Хм? – повернул к нему голову Шерлок.  
\- Ты будешь пытаться заснуть, значит, ты не будешь шевелиться, и мне нельзя проверять, чтобы не сорвать попытки.  
\- Понятия не имею, - буркнул Шерлок. - Либо мой мозг уже страдает от недостатка быстрого сна, либо у этой задачи нет решения.  
\- Ладно… Если я вдруг начну уходить, а ты всё ещё будешь в состоянии, позови меня обратно.  
\- Хм, - не слишком одобрительно хмыкнул Шерлок, но спорить не стал, снова повернувшись лицом в подушку.  
Джон давно хотел проверить, какие на ощупь великолепные кудряшки Холмса-младшего. Погрузив в черные волосы руки, он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. Да, точно, как он и предполагал. Мягкие. Прибавьте к этому светлые брови, и получите ответ. Оставалась, правда, до сих пор одна загадка – где Шерлок хранил краску для волос? Или он так часто ходил в салон? Джон ни разу не видел у него светлых корней. Конечно, судя по Майкрофту, они могли быть достаточно темными, но тем не менее… Загадку, настоящие ли у Шерлока кудри, Уотсон решил, когда они с детективом, попав под дождь, высохли на солнце и ветре, так и не прекратив погоню за преступником. Помимо легкой простуды, Джон вынес из этого опыта ещё и вывод, что бигуди он не нашёл в квартире по той простой причине, что они Шерлоку не нужны. А вот цвет всегда вызывал сомнения. Но ответ был не разочарованием, скорее наоборот. Это как бывает приятно узнать, что у какой-нибудь фотомодели под слоями косметики - веснушки. Очеловечивает чересчур совершенный образ. Хотя сейчас как раз в этой области всё больше стали ценить натуральную красоту, забросав веснушками все глянцевые журналы. Сделали бы лучше то же самое с нормальными здоровыми пропорциями, считал доктор, за пару месяцев практики терапевта впервые познакомившись с такой удивительной штукой, как анорексия у пятнадцатилетних девочек.  
Ну что ж, развенчанное совершенство, приступим к массажу. Джон не скромничал – он и правда никогда никому не делал массаж. Ну, бывало, приходилось по долгу службы разминать пациенту сведенные конечности, но убрать судорогу в голове Шерлока нельзя было таким же способом, как и в мышце (указательным пальцем сильно надавить на точку судороги и держать с минуту, круговыми движениями больших пальцев массировать место спазма, постепенно увеличивая давление). Мозг – «мышца» очень странная, и даже массаж принимает за щекотку.  
\- Щекотно, - проворчал недовольно, подтверждая это, Шерлок.  
Слишком легко шли боязливые руки, в результате кроме щекотки и правда ничего не получилось. Джон сменил нажим. Мышц нет, только кожа и кость, можно не опасаться причинить боль. Главное, не потянуть волосы. Виски. Круговые движения в области висков. При головной боли помогает. Ещё есть мочки ушей. Сосредоточившись, Джон не заметил, как из головы выветрились, вместе с последним сном, эротические фантазии. Поэтому, когда руки уже устали, а Шерлок так и не подал признаков жизни, доктор даже не задержался полюбоваться на спящего соседа, как можно тише ретируясь.  
\- Мм… - раздалось с койки. Уотсон шлёпнул себе ладонью по лицу. Несмотря ни на что, упрямые мозги единственного в мире и так далее продолжали упорно функционировать в обычном режиме. Ну вот о чем, о чем он там думал?  
\- Не помогает? – вместо того, чтобы выругаться, заботливо спросил Джон.  
\- Не то чтобы не помогает… Не помогает уснуть, - откликнулся Холмс, поворачивая к Уотсону голову. – Что там было ещё? Физические нагрузки?  
Он как-то особо неловко попытался сесть на кровати. Нахмурился, натягивая на себя одеяло. Привычным жестом почесал себе ухо, как собака. Всё ещё не смотря Джону в глаза, гмыкнул озадаченно. Потом замотался в одеяло, как в тогу и, как римский император, гордо подняв голову, встал. И направился к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Шерлок, - попытался остановить его Джон, всё ещё стоявший у двери, но тот, передернувшись, как-то слишком резко отреагировал.  
\- Я способен сам выполнить физические упражнения, - пророкотал он угрожающе. – Самостоятельно. Своими руками.  
\- Хорошо, Шерлок, - поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте доктор. – Как скажешь.  
Шерлок, всё ещё напоминая кудрявой головой и осанкой римского императора, удалился из комнаты. На лестнице он, видимо запутавшись в одеяле, оступился, Джон дернулся за ним, но, устояв, Холмс сверкнул на него глазами, и Уотсон отступил. Дальнейший спуск прошёл без происшествий.  
Джон устало опустился на кровать.  
\- Своими руками? – подивился он странному обороту речи, но списал его на уставший мозг детектива.  
Только, ложась в успевшую пропахнуть Шерлоком постель, чтобы попытаться снова заснуть, доктор обнаружил:  
\- Он у меня одеяло спёр…  
Потом в нем долго боролись желание спуститься вниз и если не отобрать своё одеяло, то найти какой-нибудь плед, и нежелание напороться на выполняющего «своими руками» физические упражнения Холмса-младшего. Если бы ещё знать, что он пошёл в свою спальню, а не собрался делать это в гостиной…  
Когда забрезжило, а Уотсон покрылся гусиной кожей весь, от макушки до пяток, хотя он думал, что физиологически невозможно иметь гусиную кожу в таких местах, - английская привычка к холоду за несколько лет в Афганистане навсегда покинула тело и душу бывшего военного, - спуститься всё-таки пришлось.  
Шерлок обнаружился на диване, согнувшийся в три погибели и завернувшийся в одеяло, лицом, вернее, макушкой, в спинку.  
Спускался Джон как можно тише, уповая на то, что детектив-консультант всё-таки заснул. Он и правда не подавал признаков никакой физической активности, что было хорошо. Тихонечко вздохнув от облегчения, врач начал прокрадываться дальше по гостиной.  
\- На кресле есть плед, одеяло не отдам, - неожиданно раздалось глухо из так и не пошевелившегося кокона на диване.  
Уотсон замер с поднятой ногой. Потом выдохнул и встал по стойке вольно.  
\- Пробовал… физические упражнения? – спросил он.  
\- Я пробовал… водные процедуры. Холодный душ переоценивают как средство….  
\- Я понял, понял… - остановил его Джон. Черт, если ему сейчас придется объяснять про птичек и пчелок, он эту ночь не переживёт, несмотря на то, что от неё осталось не так и много.  
Он взял вышеупомянутый плед и направился к себе наверх.  
\- Не уходи, - раздалось почти что жалобное. – Я всё равно сегодня уже не засну.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я не спал вместе с тобой?  
\- У тебя есть занятия интересней?  
Уотсон задержал воздух в легких и не выпускал его до тех пор, пока в них не закололо. С одной стороны, Джон мог выдать многочасовую лекцию, прорепетированную про себя тысячи раз, объясняющую, насколько спать интересней любых придуманных его неугомонным (в буквальном смысле) соседом занятий, но с другой стороны факт состоял в том, что он понимал и сочувствовал одиночеству Шерлока, вынужденного проводить бессонные ночи наедине с собой. В том, чувствовал ли это одиночество сам консультирующий детектив, он сомневался, но не мог отказать, когда тот вот так, в открытую, выказывал желание быть в компании.  
Поэтому, вдохнув снова, Джон уже почти не злился. Он подошёл к дивану и сел на подлокотник изголовья.  
\- У человека определенно должна быть кнопка «Выкл.» Если у него есть кнопка «Вкл.», то должна быть и кнопка «Выкл.», это логично. Если человека можно завести, то его можно и отключить.  
\- Немножко разные смыслы… Если ты конечно про… - всё-таки разговор о птичках и пчелках… и виноват он в этом сам. Что за дурацкая идея с массажем. Человеку, который боится прикосновений. - Прости…  
\- Ничего. Ты же не знал, что она у меня именно там, - из-под скомканного одеяла выпросталась, раскладываясь, как клешня какого-то глубоководного, длинная тонкая белая рука, потом уже из неё разложился такой же длинный тонкий и белый палец и указал на лохматую голову, высовывающуюся из-под одеяла, в область за левым ухом.

\- Зачем… - Джон облизнул губы. – Зачем ты мне её показываешь?  
\- Во избежание? – или вопрос в конце почудился?  
«Боишься, что я снова заведу тебя?» – чуть не вырвалось у Уотсона.  
Он ещё раз облизнул губы и самым медицинским тоном, какой у него имелся, заговорил.  
\- Шерлок, это не кнопка «Вкл.», это эрогенная зона. И наверняка она у тебя не одна.  
\- Я знаю, - огрызнулся детектив. Конечно, разговор о птичках и пчелках с современными детьми наверняка так же сложен. Они теперь всё знают, с нынешним-то уровнем информированности, вопрос только в том, что опыт приходит несколько позже. Судя по реакции Холмса-младшего, знания теоретические у него плохо ассоциировались с практическими. – Просто… Если есть кнопка «Вкл.», должна же быть и кнопка «Выкл.»? Ведь это только логично, - в голосе уже откровенно сквозила обида.  
Джон ещё раз вздохнул, любуясь рукой своего не в меру тощего соседа, так и застывшей в элегантной расслабленной арке над ним. Спать и правда больше не хотелось, за окном было всё светлей, день занимался редкостно ясный.  
\- Шерлок, давай больше не будем лечить симптомы, уже понятно, что это не помогает. Давай разберемся в причине недуга. Почему именно в эти несколько дней ты настолько напряжен, что не можешь расслабиться? Тебя мучает какая-то нерешенная загадка?  
\- Нет, ничего, что могло бы занять мой мозг настолько.  
\- Хорошо. Может, ты просто не осознаешь, что решаешь её? Это такая сложная задача, что ты отвергаешь само её существование?  
\- Если бы у меня была такая сложная задача, зачем мне отвергать её существование? Я был бы рад, что она у меня есть.  
\- Нет, если бы она была… не из твоей сферы.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Шерлок высунул из одеяла свой нос и умудрился вывернуть шею так, чтобы посмотреть на Уотсона.  
\- Тебе не слишком хорошо даются задачки по этике, - сглотнув от слишком интенсивного взгляда покрасневших от недосыпа глаз, решился Джон.  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, мгновенно потеряв интерес к нему, и снова нырнул под одеяло.  
\- Всё элементарно. Люди примитивны. Так называемая этика – всего лишь формы поведения, которые я с легкостью изучил. Вы считаете, что всё это сложно, только оттого, что не можете посмотреть на всё со стороны, как я. Ну, и из-за того, что используете минимум возможностей своего мозга. По этой же причине, между прочим.  
\- Мы? – Джон понял, что разговор о птичках и пчелках был бы менее болезненным.  
\- Люди.  
\- Не все люди настолько элементарны, как тебе хочется думать. Некоторые не вписываются в общие схемы.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, психи вроде меня?  
Шерлок уже начинал инстинктивно защищаться, что случается с людьми, которые с детства научились единственному способу защиты – нападению. Уотсон выдохнул и постарался спокойно объяснить, что он не имел этого в виду.  
\- Не ты. Таких как ты, ты знаешь, как себя, следовательно, я не мог иметь их в виду как пример того, что ты не понимаешь. Но наверняка есть люди, которые ставят тебя в тупик.  
\- Вроде тебя?  
Джон вздрогнул. Нет, конечно, в этом вопросе содержался сарказм. Он там точно был, что он так нервничает-то, ей-богу…  
\- Ну вот, к примеру, почему я сижу тут с тобой, а не иду спать?  
\- Потому что ты нашёл, как тебе кажется, пробелы в моих познаниях, и ухватился за соблазнительную возможность и сомнительное удовольствие их заполнить. Также, как было с Солнечной системой, массовой культурой и так далее. Не замечая, что я прав, говоря, что мне не пригодятся подобные знания, а моя голова не резиновая.  
\- Ну, в принципе…  
\- Есть что-то ещё? – раздраженно бросил Шерлок, складывая руку обратно в недра дивана.  
\- Я хочу донести до тебя что-то? То есть, помимо азов психологии.  
\- То, что я должен отпустить тебя спать? Можешь проваливать.  
\- Это, и ещё, - игнорировал Джон прямой посыл куда подальше.  
\- Ещё? Я уже понял, что у каждого поступка есть множество иногда противоречащих друг другу мотиваций. Но мне не нужно пытаться вычислить их все, общей картины, как правило, достаточно.  
\- Для работы. А для жизни?  
\- Моя работа – моя жизнь.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты ей всего лишь прикрываешься, Шерлок? Ну да, разумеется, у тебя нет жизни, у тебя есть только работа. Ты не человек, ты функция. Знаешь, что говорят о трудоголиках? То, что они просто-напросто боятся жить.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - видимо, из чистого чувства противоречия огрызнулся Холмс.  
\- О нет, ты боишься. Боишься настолько, что спрятал голову в песок. И думаешь, что пробегающий мимо койот не схватит тебя за выставленную задницу.  
\- Ты о… - возмущенно запыхтел, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла, детектив-консультант. – Ты о Мориарти?  
Джон нервно хохотнул.  
\- Нет, о себе, - без намека на сарказм выдавил сквозь зубы он, встал и вышел, не оборачиваясь, хотя не отказал себе в удовольствии представить, как его сосед пытается прикрыть гипотетически выставленную задницу.  
У себя в комнате он так и не смог заснуть, поражаясь, как Шерлок может спать под этой колючей гадостью, пахнущей, видимо от долбаных пластырей, табаком. Тому, что он сам вообще-то привык к шерсти на голое тело, а значит, раздражать его плед, по идее, не мог, он удивился только со звонком будильника.  
\- Страусы не прячут голову в песок, это заблуждение, - встретил его внизу явно проведший это время с большей пользой, чем он сам, Шерлок. Тот, наконец, надел пижамные штаны и халат, и восседал с ногами на кресле. Рядом валялся открытый ноутбук, Джон уже забыл, кому первоначально принадлежавший, с которым Шерлок и провел время так полезно.  
\- Я знаю, - невольно повторил интонацию Холмса Уотсон, огрызаясь. – От этого оно не перестало быть хорошей метафорой. Только ты можешь думать, что если ты сам чего-то не видишь, этого не видят и все остальные.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты сердишься! – выкрикнул Шерлок. Очевидно, что такое долгое лишение сна, наконец, начало сказываться повышением агрессии. У него самого - точно начало.  
\- Аллилуйя, Шерлок. Наконец ты признался, что ты не понимаешь меня. Видишь, я был прав.  
\- Я не понимаю твою иррациональность, Джон, никто не может понимать хаос, - нажал на последнее слово Холмс.  
Больше Джон ничего не слышал – он не хотел ничего слышать, все дальнейшие слова его соседа были просто белым шумом. Хаосом...  
Как можно быстрей он собрался, не позавтракав и даже не почистив зубы, и вылетел из квартиры. Только выходя из такси, он заметил, что оставил все личные вещи, включая деньги. За такси пришлось платить Саре. Которая весь день потом смотрела на него не то с упреком, не то с жалостью, Джону было откровенно плевать, с чем именно.

К концу смены на него напала паника от мысли, что придется возвращаться домой, к Шерлоку. Поэтому он напросился к Саре в гости. Не на свидание, не для веселого времяпровождения, - на кушетку. Та согласилась, всё также смотря на него не то с упреком, не то с жалостью (а Джон, помня о «множестве иногда противоречащих друг другу мотиваций», решил, что и с тем и с другим и можно без хлеба) но это его мало впечатлило. Слишком сильно он сам себя сейчас упрекал и жалел, чтобы ещё обращать внимание на чужое мнение.

Уже дома у мисс Сойер он успокоил себя ещё и тем, что Шерлок должен, в конце концов, свалиться хотя бы от усталости, если ещё этого не сделал – весь день от него не было ничего слышно, - и он не хотел бы его случайно разбудить. Найдя, таким образом, ещё одну мотивацию своего поступка, он кивнул на предложение Сары устроить «раннюю ночь», и послушно лёг на кушетку, на всякий случай, позвонив Лестрейду узнать, не сорвался ли Шерлок на дело один. Никаких дел, по крайней мере, прошедших через инспектора, за день не было. У Шерлока ещё есть время выспаться.

Сон не шёл, несмотря на недосып. Почти ровно в восемь пришла смска от Шерлока.

«Где ты? ШХ»

«Сдедуктируй», - раздраженно ответил Джон.

«Я знаю, что у Сары, вопрос был не в этом. ШХ»

Когда Шерлок понял, что поставленные его соседом границы между ними всё равно что не существуют? Джон же честно пытался их прочертить. Честно-честно.

Он потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь содрать с него маску драмы, которая сводила ему скулы с утра. И потом долго набирал дрожащими руками, не обращая внимания на ещё несколько «Ну и?», «Я жду.», «Приезжай.», все аккуратно подписанные «ШХ».

«Ложись спать. Нет кнопки «Выкл.», но, можно надеяться, кончится завод.»

«Я без тебя не усну» - пришёл ответ без подписи.

Через десять минут Джон уже ехал домой, потому что с какой-то особой четкостью осознал, что сам не уснет без Шерлока. В том, что его собственное присутствие может иметь какое-то отношение к сну Шерлока, он не особо верил. По крайней мере, у него не было припасено для него ещё каких-либо способов заснуть. Ну да, кроме секса, но Джон чувствовал себя педофилом, думая об этом. Шерлок эмоционально находился в раннем подростковом возрасте. В таком возрасте принимают в Хогвартс, и иногда бывший военврач ловил себя на мысли, что ожидает письма для Шерлока за подписью Дамблдора. Потому что Холмсы точно не магглы, а Майкрофт-то и вовсе из Министерства магии, разве нет? Имена у них точно какой-нибудь старинной аристократической магической семьи, нормальных людей так не называют – Шерлок? Майкрофт? Да, уж точно не хуже, чем Люциус или Сириус. А это пренебрежение массовой культурой – у магов же она своя, насколько он помнит книжки Роулинг – свои музыкальные группы, спортивные игры и прочее. И это высокомерное «вы, люди» - «вы, магглы», вот что это такое. Джон почувствовал себя каким-то сквибом Уизли, дружащим с первогодком-вундеркиндом из Слизерина, и хихикнул. Хоть фанфики пиши…

В общем, добравшись до дома, он уже вовсю носил маску комедии, которая, тем не менее, не меньше сводила скулы. Надо будет вернуть Саре все сегодняшние деньги за такси, и пригласить куда-нибудь в хороший ресторан. За всю её бескорыстную заботу, - с теплотой подумал он. Когда он уходил, в её взгляде читалось больше жалости, чем упрека, сам же он всё ещё упрекал себя, но жалеть почти перестал. Просто как-то глупо жалеть счастливого человека. Но он не сказал этого Саре. Пусть жалеет, ему, в общем-то, всё равно.

Шерлок встретил его с дивана полным упрёка взглядом красных глаз, делавших его, вкупе с обычной бледностью, похожим не то на вампира, не то на крашеного альбиноса.

Рядом на столике стояла чашка. Джон решил, что миссис Хадсон заварила Шерлоку очередных успокаивающих, но, подойдя ближе, с намерением отдать стащенную на работе пачку аквалона, врач увидел, что на дне осушенной чашки не безопасные листики, а черная гуща самого настоящего кофе.

\- Кофе? Шерлок, кофе? – крик вышел какой-то сиплый, дыхания не хватило. – Ты бы ещё пластыри свои налепил.

\- Мне надо было работать, - посмотрел на ноутбук у себя на животе Холмс.

\- А по-моему ты специально это сделал, чтобы доказать, что ты и правда не заснёшь без меня, - одними губами проговорил Джон, роняя стандарт на столик и беря чашку и относя её в кухню. – Вот, на работе взял. Получше, чем твои барбитураты.

\- Ты не поспал на работе? – донеслось ему в спину.

\- Нет. Я бы поспал у Сары. Но ты не дал.

\- Я бы без тебя не уснул. И кофе тут не при чём.

\- Ты и со мной не спишь! – зло бросил ему Джон, ставя стакан воды на столик. Только, выщелкнув из пачки одну таблетку снотворного и положив её рядом, он понял, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало. И закусил губу. Теперь он просто физически не мог заставить себя просто уйти. Черт с ним, пусть Шерлок смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, пусть завтра он будет смотреть ещё хуже, пусть всё катится к чертям собачьим, у него тоже недосыпание, и ему можно.

Он опустился на диван, слегка потеснив своего соседа, взял ноутбук, спустил его на пол под столик, накрыл тощее тело сыщика пледом, взял со столика принесенный стакан с водой и снотворное и всучил их Шерлоку в руки. Тот, держа таблетку двумя пальцами, посмотрел на неё с неопределимым выражением, и Джон опять чуть не задохнулся, так напомнило это ему дело с таксистом. Только сейчас он не знал, кого пристрелить. Кроме себя. Поэтому он поспешно встал, но, пока не передумал, наклонился и быстро и горячо поцеловал Шерлока в лоб, отведя с него кудряшки; пробормотал «Спи уже, горе моё луковое», и только тогда вышел, прихрамывая на внезапно занывшей ноге, пытаясь не обернуться на жегший спину через свитер «вампирский» взгляд. «К черту приличия, миссис Хадсон», если этому великовозрастному ребенку нужна мамочка, он ей будет, он будет для него всем, что тому надо – партнером по играм, мальчиком для битья, братом, мамой, папой и всеми родственниками вместе взятыми, даже архиврагом, если Майкрофт с Мориарти вдруг перестанут справляться.

Ночью он заснул на мокрой подушке, но лучше бы не засыпал – опять снились кошмары. Оставив после звонка будильника только мерзкое ощущение, но ни намека на содержание. Отдохнувшим он себя тоже не чувствовал.

Шерлок всё так же лежал на диване, свернувшись в калачик.

На столике лежала нетронутая таблетка и полный стакан воды.

Шерлок вышел на кухню, когда Джон уже наливал себе чашку заваренного зеленого чая. Душ не смог снять гадостный привкус кошмаров, и у него оставалась одна надежда - смыть его чаем.

\- Ты так и не уснул? Почему ты не принял таблетку? – стараясь не смотреть на помятое от лежания на диванной обивке лицо своего соседа, спросил он. Слишком долго, ещё сутки – и мозг Шерлока будет выглядеть не лучше, чем яичница у него на тарелке.

\- А, - неопределенно махнул рукой Холмс. - Я пытаюсь отвыкнуть от химии. К тому же я прекрасно поспал и без неё.

\- Да? – Шерлок не выглядел менее сонным, чем вчера.

\- Да, и, если не будет дела, я намереваюсь пойти поспать ещё. Только поем, - Шерлок шлёпнул на стол напротив тарелку со второй порцией – Джон всегда готовил на двоих, даже если почти всегда остатки приходилось выбрасывать.

\- С чего такая любовь к «бесполезному времяпровождению»?

\- Обычно я не запоминаю снов, Джон. Не стоит меня упрекать в том, что я не могу оценить того, чего не вижу. Но сегодня я помню почти все сны, которые мне приснились. И один из них я намереваюсь досмотреть.

\- Видишь ли, Джон, - продолжил он после того, как дожевал последний кусочек и откинулся на стуле, вытянув свои невозможно длинные ноги под стол, задевая ими Уотсона, и посасывая зеленый чай с молоком (только Шерлок мог пить с молоком даже зеленый, не приспособленный к этому, чай). – Ты был прав, я действительно решал не свойственную мне задачу. Но оказалось, что сны служат как раз этому, решению таких задач.

\- И что тебе снилось?

Шерлок поставил кружку и потянулся, зевая. Потом встал, и только уже будучи на полпути в гостиную, ответил:

\- Досмотрю - расскажу.

Джон собирался на работу, скрестив пальцы на то, чтобы Шерлок не нашёл себе дела, и всё сбылось – тот со вздохом отложил ноутбук, и накрылся пледом.

\- Да, Джон, не будешь ли ты так любезен ещё раз нажать мне на кнопку «Выкл.»?

\- Что? – он уже стоял на пороге, но пришлось вернуться в гостиную. «Он определенно ещё не выспался», - подумал врач.

Шерлок с закрытыми глазами показал пальцем на свой лоб:

\- Сюда. Губами.

Джон послушно проделал эту операцию, запрещая себе думать, но всё равно чуть дольше, чем вчера, задержался губами на сухой бледной коже, вдыхая уже успевший стать слишком знакомым запах.

\- Спасибо, - расслабленно улыбнулся Шерлок и, так и не взглянув на удивленного соседа, замотался в плед, устраиваясь поудобней.

По дороге на работу Уотсон позвонил Лестрейду и строго-настрого запретил беспокоить Шерлока, даже если возникнут неотложные дела. Инспектор согласился, не понаслышке зная, что такое недосып, но намекнул, что выторгует за это самому себе пару дней отпуска у Майкрофта.

Сара, увидев на Джоне совершенно глупую и не менее счастливую улыбку, наконец, тоже сдалась и пришла к тем же выводам, к которым приходили все, кто окружал отставного военврача со дня его встречи с таким невозможным и единственным в мире. И, кажется, Джон сам начал приходить к тем же выводам.


End file.
